


Stolen Moment

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Yugi, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: Atem was perhaps just as scared of the possibility of "them" as Yugi was. The fine line ofmore-than-friends-less-than-loversthey stood on wasn't just his feelings, Atem felt it too.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got that short snippet I wrote on [tumblr](https://principalcellist.tumblr.com/post/167966307235/both-of-them-are-lost-in-the-stars-when-atem) like 3 years ago into some sort of story - if you can technically call this a story. I've been really blocked up writing-wise lately...I don't know if it's just lack of motivation from being depressed or what. I felt like I just needed to write this and get it done and maybe it'll inspire me to work on all of the other stories I should be working on. 
> 
> This is set in a vague time after the memory world arc but before Atem leaves (though my headcanon is that he never leaves, because THAT'S the ending we deserve.)

It happens in the shared space of their soul, in the room filled with games and toys. That’s where a lot of conversations happen for them, and Yugi prefers it this way. It feels more like a meeting of friends, rather than one of them being like a ghost - semi-corporeal and hovering a couple feet off of the ground. Whenever he has something he really needs to talk about, he knows that he can retreat into his soul and find the other just across the hall. Sure, Atem would come out anytime if he just asked, but sometimes Yugi doesn’t like the visual reminder that Atem isn't fully real. That he is just a spirit trapped with the magic of the Puzzle.

What started off as a strange representation of their separate minds is now one of the most comforting places, especially more so after Yugi figured out how to add glowing stars to the ceiling of his soul room, sometime before they’d all gone into the memory world. Something about laying on the bed with Atem and staring up at them made conversations a little more honest and made his hammering heart slow into something more manageable, something he could think around. It’s also the space where Atem smiles the most, free from the calculating or judging gaze of anyone else, free to let his stoic mask drop in favor of something more genuine, and that’s as good reason as any to keep spending time together in here.

Well, that and—

“Is something bothering you, partner?” Atem’s hand settles against his shoulder and Yugi’s nerves buzz like an exposed wire.

Yeah, _that._ When they are in here, they both are as solid as anyone else. They can touch. Yugi can feel how Atem’s weight periodically shifts on the bed and feel the warmth of his body – so close, but still so far away.

“No, not particularly,” Yugi says, easily enough. From the look of the frown on the other’s face, he knows he must not have been very convincing. The knee-jerk reaction to cover it, to smile in the face of negativity, has him saying, “Really, nothing is wrong. I’ve just been doing a lot of thinking and it has fried my brain. I’m sorry—”

“There’s no need for you to apologize to me.”

“Right, sorry – or, rather…I’m _not_ sorry?” Yugi winces, but cracks a grin anyway. The corners of Atem’s mouth twitch in the barest of smiles, just the slightest upturned curve of his lips, but the humor is alive in his eyes. The image warms Yugi, not just in his heart but…somewhere in his stomach, too. He knows what it is, and he’s terrified.

He shoves it away.

“What’s on your mind?” Atem questions, gently probing. He never demands, fully content to let Yugi come to him whenever he's ready. Yugi presses his lips together and rolls his head over to look at the stickers instead of replying, counting the stars slowly to collect himself. He must be silent for a while, because Atem includes, “You can say anything you need to – or ask anything. I promise I’ll answer truthfully.”

“What’s the first food you want to eat if you get your body back?”

There’s a stunned silence, then a chuckle loud enough to make Yugi cringe in embarrassment.  
_“That’s_ what you’ve been thinking about? That’s what has you so…despondent?”

“Not exactly,” he hedges, “but I _am_ curious.”

“You’re amazing,” Atem mutters, but it doesn’t sound like an insult at all. It’s amused. “If I had to choose right now? Pancakes.”

“Pancakes?!” Yugi is thrown. He whips his head around to stare at Yami. “For real?”

Atem nods. “Your mother made some this morning. You looked like you’d died and gone to paradise while eating them, so I…yes. Your mother’s pancakes would be one of the first things I’d want to eat. Anything she cooks always looks quite delicious, actually.”

“Why wait?” Suddenly, Yugi is determined to make this a reality. “Next time she makes them, we’ll switch places and you can eat my breakfast. Or I can make them, if you don’t mind my cooking. I can’t get them as fluffy as she can, but I add chocolate chips in mine.”

“I’d like that.” Atem’s tone is achingly soft, his expression satisfied. Yugi is startled when he reaches out and brushes his fingers through his bangs, pushing the loose hair from Yugi's face. His hand lingers there, fingers playing at the ends, and then it quickly retreats.

“Uh, well…” Yugi struggles for words, breath still caught in his throat. “When school gets out next summer, I can make them for you every day, if you want.”

Atem doesn’t react in any noticeable way, but he doesn’t have to for Yugi to know. He can see the metaphorical shadow pass over his face, much like how clouds can cover the moon without warning. His own words echo back at him like a scream.

_Next summer, next summer, next summer—_

They weren't supposed to be binding themselves to promises they can’t keep, and they both know that. They promised no promises. As the Puzzle’s solver, it was Yugi’s duty to take the king back to where he belonged. Now that Atem had his name and knew who he’d been, now that Zorc was finally gone for good, it was time for the next step. The flight to Egypt was already scheduled and Yugi’s bag was already packed.

Yugi looks away from him, away from the shadow, and tries to calm his heartbeat, pretending that the room hasn’t taken on a sudden chill. There’s a new tension of things unsaid settled between them now, and he hadn’t even meant to create it. He thinks of that night after the fire, how they both admitted they wanted to stay together - Atem even going as far as to say he didn’t care if he got his memories back or not. Yugi doesn’t think he lied then, but he also knows that not having any of his memories, not even his name, had hurt Atem more than he would ever openly admit. But Yugi just can’t believe that after everything – after all Atem had _sacrificed_ for good – he would have to go. _What kind of reward for good deeds was that?!_

“It’s okay.” Atem does something entirely unexpected then; he places his hand over Yugi’s, smoothing his thumb over his knuckles comfortingly. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

Butterflies erupt in Yugi’s stomach at the gesture as he continues looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars. He wishes he could put everything he’s feeling into proper words, but it just leaves him dizzy. He knows he shouldn’t say it, anyway. He absolutely shouldn’t. Being friends with Atem…having him in his life and going on such a crazy, worthwhile adventure…nothing about it was permanent. He probably didn’t want to hear about his feelings. That’s why Yugi collected so many memories, so he would at least have them in the end, if not Atem himself.

But still…there were things he still wanted to do with Atem. More memories he wanted to make.

“Who was the first person you kissed?”

Yugi doesn’t know why he asks it out loud, but now that he’s said it, he can’t help but to wonder. Can’t help but imagine it, envious of whoever had claimed the title of Atem's “first.” He figures, _of course_ the former Pharaoh had had his pick among dozens. He probably had past lovers strewn out behind him like flower petals in the breeze.

“I mean, you have your memories back – or at least, you have most of them – so I was just wondering if you remember that stuff, too. Um, of course you know that I haven’t – not that I haven’t thought of it! Ha, ha – but you know that, too.” He breathes out through his nose harshly, knowing that he’s about to go into a heaving word-vomit of excuses, because he just cannot stop talking when he gets nervous like this, even when he knows he should.

Atem saves him by knocking the wind right from his sails.  
“Thinking of me with someone else bothers you.”

The world doesn’t just slow, it stops. Yugi doesn't think he’d ever been obvious about how he feels, but Atem states it so matter-of-factly, like there is no room for contradiction.

“No,” Yugi says in a reflex anyway, head automatically turning toward the other with statements already on his tongue. They all die out once he sees how Atem is staring back at him, gaze burning and setting his skin alight, daring him to lie.

“It does.” Atem is sure of it. Yugi realizes he’s been defeated, but is only able to keep staring as Atem turns his head back toward the ceiling. “…I’ve never kissed anyone,” is the eventual answer, his voice quiet.

Yugi likes the stars. Loves them, actually. He knows the name of a ton of constellations and he’s spent years of his life stargazing. He feels a strange sense of peace when he stares up at them, like things click into perspective – all the problems he has or ever will have are nothing in the face of the universe. So it’s truly fitting that he’s having an epiphany right now, lying under the stickers of stars. All at once, Yugi realizes; Atem isn’t as confident or self-assured as he lets people believe.

He knew that before, but somehow, with the way Atem glances at him and then away just as quickly, it really hits home. The fine line of _more-than-friends-less-than-lovers_ they seemed to stand on wasn’t just Yugi’s feelings, Atem felt it too. And now, Yugi doesn’t even feel compelled to look at the glowing stars anymore. He’s too busy watching Atem’s profile, who seems to shine brighter than any of the stars – real or fake.

Yugi flips his hand over and curls his fingers around Atem’s, marveling at how such a simple admission could make such a huge impact. Atem is giving him the same gentle feeling the stars usually do, and maybe that’s what gives him the courage to push this further.

“You’ve never kissed anyone.”

It’s just a statement. Light and indifferent even though Yugi can hardly believe it to be true.

Atem hums, low and thoughtful. “No one.”

“Did you just…never have an interest in anyone?”

There’s a strange twist to Atem’s lips now, nose crinkling.  
“What about you?” His voice is still soft and hesitant. “Are you still waiting for – for someone special?”

Yugi doesn’t miss the way he trips over his words, and he knows what Atem is really asking: _Are you still waiting for Anzu?_

Yugi continues looking at him, waiting for the reminder of Anzu to make his crush rear its head; waiting for the jittery, flushed feeling he normally got when thinking of her to show, but he finds that instead…he is just resigned. Not dejected or unhappy, just very settled. He still loves Anzu, in a way – maybe a part of him will always be kind of in love with her – but it doesn’t feel like before, when just the thought of her would put a stupid grin on his face. It’s less of a waterfall and more of a gentle stream now. His attention is somewhere else, on someone else, and he doesn’t have any interest in changing it. He doesn’t think he could, even if he tried.

“I guess I am waiting, but not like you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is someone, but I was never sure if… I just didn’t let myself think of it too much.”

“But you are now?”

“Yes.”

The surety of Yugi’s tone finally has Atem turning his head to the side. His expression is still subdued, but his eyes as they lock with Yugi’s are hopeful. Yugi stares, taking in the familiar features of his face, until his gaze drops down to one point: Atem’s mouth.

“I want to kiss you,” Yugi finally says, surprised at how easy the words come out when he’s been shoving his feelings back for so long. His chest tightens and hurts with the possibility of Atem refusing – the thought that maybe he’d read too much into this after all, and Atem doesn’t…that he actually didn’t—

“I want you to kiss me.”

And then Yugi’s leaning in before he even realizes it, eyes automatically drifting shut as he closes the distance between them. Their noses bump and Atem jerks, his breath hitching audibly. He quickly retreats, embarrassed, heartbeat pounding in his ears and bruising his ribs, but Atem leans forward and chases after him, tilting his head for a better angle so their lips press together firmly. It’s soft and very brief, neither of them quite knowing what they’re doing, but Yugi’s pulse takes off double-time regardless.

When they pull apart, their gazes meet again. A silence settles between them, but it’s oddly comfortable. Satisfying, in a way. Yugi almost feels giddy, arms and legs so weak that he’s thankful they’re laying down. He’s often had a passing thought of what it would be like to kiss Atem and be with him in this way, but he never entertained it for long because he thought it was impossible, but…it turns out it isn’t? Atem wanted him, too! He was a mess of excitement and nervousness, because this was _real._ This was happening. He doesn't know what to do with himself because they both liked each other, but it’s not like their issues were just magically gone now. If only it really was that easy. Their flight to Egypt was still looming ever closer, they were running out of time.

“Are you scared?” Yugi wonders, whispering, hand tightening around Atem’s. “How will – suddenly we’re…what if it—” He stops and starts, desperately trying to find the right words. He doesn’t want to screw this up, but really – _how_ were they going to get through this? How was he going to be able to let Atem go when even the _thought_ of it felt like his heart was breaking into pieces?

Atem nods, and Yugi stops trying to speak, knowing that he understands.  
“I am,” he admits, eyes not leaving Yugi’s face. “Of course I’m afraid.”

“I don’t want to lose you.” He doesn’t mean for his voice to crack, but it does.

“Partner…” Atem’s free hand lifts and brushes over his cheek before the tears can fall. Yugi can see the helpless struggle in his face, but all that comes out of his mouth is a startling confession: “I love you.”

Yugi blinks, shocked to hear it. It’s not that he’s never heard Atem be earnest, or that this is the first time he’s been fond with his words, but that doesn’t mean Yugi is used to it. Or that he ever expected Atem to be the first one to say those words. Atem leans forward, and this time the bump and brush of their noses is deliberate.

“No matter what, you won’t lose me. You are my best friend, and you always will be.” He settles his hand on Yugi’s chest, right above his heart. “That is the one promise I can make.”

Right – they weren’t supposed to be making promises, but Yugi couldn’t find it in himself to care. They’ve always had honesty in their relationship, and he wasn’t about to stop that now. He takes the hand on his chest into his own and presses a kiss to Atem’s knuckles. He’s unable to combine all the things he feels and thinks and wants in just the few words, that are so complex in their simplicity, but they’ll have to do until he can figure out how to say the rest.

“I love you, too.”

 _Please… If there are any gods - and they_ are _fair and just…_

_Don’t make him leave._


End file.
